1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to decoupling capacitors and, more particularly, to decoupling capacitors characterized by low internal inductance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An effective decoupling capacitor is essential to the noise isolation of very fast switching, highly integrated logic circuit modules so that switching noise is not coupled between the modules due to the common primary power source. An effective decoupling capacitor for such applications is one having extremely whereby very fast charging and discharging are achieved.
Conventional thick film capacitors (those having relatively thick dielectric films of 1 to 3 mils thickness and high dielectric constant of 1000) are inexpensive to fabricate and exhibit good reliability. However, such capacitors possess relatively high internal inductance. Conventional thin film capacitors, on the other hand, are expensive to make and are not as reliable as the thick film type but they are of relatively low inductance.
It is desirable, therefore, that a way be found to reduce the internal inductance of the prior art thick film capacitors to values approaching those of the thin film capacitors while retaining the advantages of low cost and good reliability.